


hp one shots

by niamhhchapman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, More to add - Freeform, alternative universe, cedrics death, harry and tom are born at the same time, im not sure what i’m doing, or how to do this, recovering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niamhhchapman/pseuds/niamhhchapman
Summary: i just felt like writing some one shots so i made this, i'm not really sure what it is?i'm just going to write one shots here i think but idk what pairings.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle/Reader
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

1) Take on the world~ tomxharry

2) Recovering~  
cedricxharry

3) Darkness~ tomxreader


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry was born at the same time as one tom riddle and they both grew up in the orphanage. together when they arrive at hogwarts they are both sorted into slytherin but will harry's morals cause him and tom to drift apart? and will harry keep him sane?

*at the orphanage idk what year*

'TOM, TOM' harry burst into his room screaming bloody murder at him.

With endless patience tom replied 'yes harry'

'you know that magic school you told me about'

'yes' he drawled out 

'i got a letter too, we're going to go to school togetherrrrr' without waiting for a reply he ran off back to his room practically beaming with glee. 

this would be interesting tom thought...

~~~~~~~~~

*at the sorting ceremony*

'what house do you think i'll be in tom' he said basically talking to himself 'you'll be a slytherin because your great at lying and scaring people off'

'maybe i will or maybe you'll be in Slytherin to match your eyesor your favourite colour'.

harry may not notice how i remember these things but i do.

'harry potter' a woman with greyish hair tied in a neat low bun said, he definitely didn't look like someone to mess with.

as harry walked up i could sense how anxious he was. minutes went by until suddenly the hat seemed to come back to life and yelled ' better be' it took a pause for dramatic effect 'slytherin!'

i could see his happiness as he walked over to a table full of cheering student.

'Tom Riddle'

i walked up to the stool and sat down but before the hat was even placed on my head it yelled 'slytherin' but it wasn't like it was going to put me anywhere else.

~~~~~~~~~

* a few years later*

after our second year me and harry had started to drift apart. he didn't give a hoot about blood purity (which was weird since our whole house was based on that) but i however couldn't believe the fact that we had to hide magic from muggles like we're the lesser beings!!!

i had become quite popular through fear and intimidation but harry on the other hand had seemed to charm everyone he met including the grey-haired woman ,who i know know to be professor mgonigal, and everyone knows she prefers her own griffendoors over us snakes; harry seems to be her exception.

i saw harry sat in the library studying alone and it made me realise how much i miss that we don't talk anymore.

i walked i over him dismissing malfoy and lestrange, who have taken to following me around where ever i go.

'hey' i say sheepishly while rubbing my neck showing vulnerability, which was usually unheard of for me but there was something different about harry.

'hi' he replied sharply 

trying not to sound too downhearted i ask him if the seat is taken even though i know it is.

'if you really want to' he says dismissively 

i sit down and we sit in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes until the tension is unbearable.

'look harry i'm really sorry for not being a good friend and not being there for you but i want to change that' i pause 'i want to go back to the way we used to be'

harry showed no signs of emotion but sighed and put his quill down and looked up at me through his 'avada kadavra' eyes, that i could get lost in for days and not complain.

'tom' he sighed 'we're not kids anymore, you have your friends and i have mine' he paused and looked me straight in the eye and said 'you were too busy for me anyway'. 

Realising what he meant by it i rushed to say 'let me show you, let me show you what i've been doing.' he looks at me blankly 'please harry just let me?'

defeated he says yes and i take him over to the bathroom myrtle has taken over since she became a ghost last year.

No one really knows what happened to her, but it effected us all.

Maybe Tom had something to do with it.

He did act suspiciously last year in the period after her death.

It probably doesn't mean anything

i hope .

~~~~~~~~~~~

As we were meandering down the halls towards the girls bathroom, I notice Tom acting strangely. He's acting anxious, which is completely out of character for him as he is a frequent user of what other houses call 'The Slytherin Mask'. 

As we arrive we stop in front of the sinks.

he says something i can't understand, still disoriented from being dragged halfway across the school by tom i barely notice that the sinks have turned into some sort of slide.

i raise my eyebrow at him asking if he's serious. 'come one once we're down there i will explain'.

'well that fills me with reinsurance' i mutter under my breath. He either doesn't hear me or chooses to ignore me, either way i decide i was just going to study so there wasn't any harm in following tom. To be honest i kind of missed being around him.

~~~~~~~~~~~

'as gracious as always' he says snarkly as i fall to the floor misjudging my ability to land on my feet.

i hold my nose up high, dust down my robes and turn to him and say, 'i have no idea with what your talking about,' I pause 'what did you want to show me anyway'.

'Follow me.'

He guides me through the tunnels, which must be miles under the school, with his pale hand falling dangerously low on the lower end of my back. When we stop in front of some sort of statue I look around not being able to see what was making his so nervous and excited at the same time.

'am I supposed to see something' I mutter cautiously, breaking the long and awkward silence that has fallen between us.

it never used to be like this.

he points at the floor where an expensive-looking black leather diary with two gold corner pieces lays. (is that what you call it?)

'what's that?' I point out still aware of the presence on my lower back.

'My diary, or as I've never found a proper use for it,' he pauses mysteriously then says something that chills me to the bone.

'My horcrux'

~~~~~~~~~~~

'Your what!' I shout not caring who can hear me, not that they can because I don't even what to know how far we are away from the girls bathroom.

'Remember how I told you that one day we are going to take on the world together.' he pauses giving me chance to remember the moment when we first found out we were going to go to the same school. 

'yeahhh' I drag it out.

'well this is our first step, but I cant do it without you', he holds out his hard waiting for me to take it. 

'I do.'

~~~~~~~~~~~

*10 years later*

I watch from my husbands side as our troops destroy the last of the resistance. Its not the muggleborns that we're against its the fact that they deem all pure blood traditions, ceremonies and family magic, part of the dark arts or pure blood supremacies.

Actually there was a muggle born in Raven claw who made a really nice study partner; even Tom thought so as he made her one of his most trusted followers despite her not actually wanting to hurt any muggles.

I feel his fingers intertwine into mine.

I look up at his and across the scene and realise hoe far we've come together, from growing up together in the orphanage, excluded by the other kids, being the only other person they could rely on.

Until my thoughts are interrupted by him turning my body so my face is level with the lowest point of his shoulders.

'I told you we would do it, I told you we will take on the world.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure  
> if you have any pairing requests please comment them!  
> 1345 words


	3. Recovering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry and cedric started to date before the tournament but in the 3rd task things went wrong at the end 🥺

i remember the sound of his body falling to the floor,

the defening silence that followed,

the instant chill that followed, 

my eyes glued to the place were he once stood,

where my first love took his last breath.

Thats when i knew i would have to do it for him.

For all the fallen and those in mourning, 

I needed to avenge them,

To avenge him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*after the battle*

i did it,

i killed my dead boyfriends murderer, 

my parents murderer, 

the man who ruined my life,

the man (if you can call him that) who was responsible for Freds death, 

Sirius',

Remus',

Tonks',

Collin's.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The hard part was over, now all was left was the hard part, the part that would take the longest, 

Now it was time for me to recover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this was rushed  
> and short 
> 
> 150 words


	4. Darkness

The usually peaceful street was packed like sardines with distraught people feeling the scene, all screaming in agony as they are chased from their positions, from a distance they all looked like a fast paced blur. Their voices could be heard from miles away, breaking the delicate sound of silence. 

as soon as i heard the defaning sounds of spells being shot, bullets leaving guns, screams of agony, green lights lighting up the sky, i ran. I didn't know where i was running or where i would end up; all i knew was that it was better than where i was with the croud. 

I felt them getting closer and closer, their magic surrounding me, until i could see my own shadow on the dirty streets. With no other choice i dived into an allyway, which was as dark as their souls, i heard the shouts become fainter and fainter until they were barely audiable.

It was all his fault, if i hadn't gone to that meeting on that frosty December day, i wouldn't be in this position. But before i caught my breath, it dawned on me. Eventhough i could only hear one chilling voice commanding everyone, there was a whole army. 

waiting. 

for me.

When i turned, there awaited my worst nightmare. The voices grew more frequent, increasing the volume, coming from all different angles. 

Then i saw the shadows.

The last thing i needed.

they were illuminating the allyway with their spells, still not making me notice the graffiti covered walls and boarded up windows with red X's on the doors. I felt as if i was stuck to the floor. Unable to move, to try and escape, like i did before, it was the first time when i realised the other end of the street was closed up with a busy road, with people running from all directions.

I knew they were going to do anything to find me, but when i looked around the corner i saw the croud. the croud that used to me full of my 'friends'. But now featured in my late-night nightmares. 

But when i turned around i saw a slit inbetween two shops leading out into a forest. 

Fearing for my life once again, i ran. i fled the scene through the forest and running untilli found the nearest abandoned building, unaware he was following me.

Diving through a broken window catching my robes on the broken glass, i scurried up to my feet and travelled up the half- missing stairs, until i reached a room and hiding behind whats left of a burnt sofa.

then i heard footsteps.

so familiar with who they belonged to i recognised them.

They were his.

Shivering violently. I feared what could happen. Before i could turn around i felt his icy glare drilling into the back of my head. i could feel this magic trapping me in. Anger filling him from his head to his toes. I could scense his presence from miles away ; it was like all the happiness had drained from the world. 

Gone.

Cautiously, i turned around (believing facing him would be better) sighlently and mentally preparing myself for what will happen. He stood their waiting expectanly in the unnaturally blue moonlight, waiting to make his move. 

A satisfied smile fell upon his face as he knew i had got myself trapped in a corner, knowing i was helpless, lost, knowing i was feeling hopeless.

My body was like a statue, even if i tried to move i coudnt. it was almost as if he could sense my unability to move, he stalked forwards towards me like a lion to its pray, pulling the blade from his robe pocket. 

Dragging it along my cheekbone, making me shiver in anticipation, he dragged it effortlessly down until it was poking my rips. i felt the chilling blade pass through my stomach, then disappearing completely. He watched in awe when i collapsed in on myself, then onto the floor.

Then there was darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is very vague with what had to happen for this to happen but you can decide as its open for your interpretation.
> 
> 694 words


End file.
